


Immortal Hope

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Background Erica/Boyd, Erica/Isaac brotp, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Isaac, Pining Derek, Pining Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past two years Isaac’s been trying to get Derek’s attention and nothing’s worked. He’s pretty sure that all Derek knows about him are his last name and his jersey number.</p><p>For Larissa (<a href="http://ohfuckthisshit.tumblr.com/">ohfuckthisshit</a>), because she made me a beautiful sidebar gif. (She's really awesome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraya/gifts).



> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

For the past two years Isaac’s been trying to get Derek’s attention and nothing’s worked. He’s pretty sure that all Derek knows about him are his last name and his jersey number.

In sophomore year Isaac had joined the basketball team. He’d just had his growth spurt, making him tower over his classmates, and he was pretty athletic. He’d thought it might get him some friends, but that hadn’t happened. All he’d gotten were passing nods in the hallways and a huge crush on Derek Hale.

He’d started to work out more, partly so he would be a better player, but mostly because he hoped Derek would notice. He’d filled out pretty nicely, but it was almost like Derek noticed him even _less_ than before.

He’d been ecstatic when he’d finally gotten his driver’s license and his dad had given him his brother’s old bike. Showing up at school on a motorcycle would definitely get the other boy’s attention, he’d thought. But the only person who’s attention he’d caught was Erica Reyes’. He’d found her sitting on his bike after school, purring that she would love a ride. When he’d told her he wasn’t interested, she’d raised an eyebrow and told him that she knew exactly who he was interested in. She’d help, if he would give her a ride.

To his surprise, Erica became his friend. She was sharp, too sharp for most people. He didn’t blame her. Before she’d been let into the medical trial that had helped get rid of her seizures, she’d been picked on mercilessly. As far as he knew, few people had escaped her wrath when she’d come back. Isaac was very grateful to be one of them.

Erica had given him a make-over. She’d persuaded him to get a decent haircut, buy tighter jeans, and a leather jacket. He’d turned some heads when he’d arrived at school with his new look, but none of the were the one he wanted. Every time he decided to take the longer route to class, so he could walk by Derek’s locker, the guy was busy grabbing his books and not paying attention to who was in the hallway. Every time he walked into to the boys’ locker-room, Derek would already be done changing and walking to the gym.

Junior year he wasn’t sure he could stand another year of Derek treating him like every other member of the team, especially when there was a good chance he’d be captain. But when Erica had told him Derek had defended him against Jackson, he’d dared to hope.

In the summer, Isaac had gotten a job at the cemetery as a gravedigger. It wasn’t very glamorous, but the money was good and he needed to pay for gas somehow.

According to Erica, Derek had told Jackson that not everybody could get their mommy and daddy to pay for everything. And that Jackson would never have the balls to work at a cemetery in the dark.

Isaac had tried out for the team again, gotten in, and was again treated like everybody else. He didn’t want special treatment, but he would’ve like it if Derek’s eyes had stayed on him a little longer than necessary. Or just a smile whenever he made a difficult shot.

Then Erica had started dating Boyd, Derek’s best friend, and _again_ Isaac had dared to hope. Now that they were in the same circle, surely they’d hang out. Or even talk more. Erica had tried, she really had. She’d made sure Isaac was invited to any party she knew Derek would show up to. She’d dragged him with her to sit with Derek and Boyd during lunch. But still Derek never said more than three words to him.

‘I’m giving up,’ he tells Erica. They’re at her place, attempting to do homework. Erica is actually painting her nails and Isaac is lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. ‘I’m giving up on Derek.’

‘No, you’re not.’

‘It’s been almost two years. Two years of trying to get his attention and he still won’t say more than three words to me. He ran away from me last week when I went to ask him about our Chemistry homework.’

‘You mean the day you wore your James Dean outfit?’

Isaac rolled his eyes. Erica had started calling him James Dean every time he showed up in jeans and a white t-shirt. ‘Stop calling it that.’

‘He was probably scared he’d pop a boner,’ she smirks.

That was another thing. Erica insisted Derek was pining for him just as hard as he was pining for Derek.

‘I wish,’ he mutters.

‘Just give it one more chance,’ she says, placing her hand on his arm. He’s sure she meant it as a comforting gesture, but he’s seen the damage those nails have done to Boyd’s back. ‘Come to Derek’s party on Saturday.’

‘Fine,’ he grouses. ‘But if it doesn’t happen, I’m spending my summer in Mexico, drowning my sorrws in cheap booze.’

~

He’s not just giving up, he’s also never listening to Erica again. He’s just spent the entire night trying to talk to Derek, only to have the guy ignore him, walk away, or answer in grunts.

After his last disastrous attempt he decided to move his pity party outside. He’d dropped down on the porch swing to wallow in his misery.

When he hears the backdoor open he turns around, expecting to see Erica, but it’s Derek who steps out of the house.

‘Hey,’ he says in surprise.

‘Uhm, hi.’ Derek isn’t looking at him. He’s studying his solo cup with extreme interest.

‘What’s up?’ Isaac asks when Derek doesn’t say anything else.

‘Erica yelled at me.’

‘Why would-‘ Isaac starts, but stops when realization hits him. He’s going to kill her. Slowly. ‘Oh, shit.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Derek says, finally looking up. ‘For not noticing.’

‘It’s not your fault I’m practically invisible,’ Isaac shrugs.

Derek frowns and sits down next to him. ‘That’s not- You’re not invisible. Not to me. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you like me back.’

‘Back?’ Isaac repeats. He feels a slow grin spreading across his face as the meaning of Derek’s words sinks in. ‘Well, I didn’t notice either, so no need to apologize.’

Derek ducks his head. When he looks up again there is a small smile playing on his lips. And though Isaac isn’t sure in the low light, he thinks there’s a blush on his cheeks.

‘You know I almost didn’t make the team this year because of you?’ Derek says. He moves closer so his side is pressed against Isaac’s. ‘You showed up in that really tight tank top. I got hit in the head with a ball five times.’

‘But you’re team captain.’

‘Coach yelled at me and said you would be more impressed if I managed to be a good captain than if I missed every single shot the entire year.’

‘I don’t know,’ Isaac muses. ‘I think I would’ve been pretty impressed with that.’

Derek chuckles, and Isaac’s heart skips a beat. He’s sitting on a porch swing with a happy Derek Hale pressed against his side. Why hasn’t he kissed him yet?

He ducks in to press his lips against Derek’s. He can feel his heart beating a thousand beats per minute and he’s not really sure what to do next. But Derek, thankfully, does. He moves his hand into Isaac’s curls and pulls him closer. He swings his legs across Isaac’s thighs so he’s half sitting in his lap. Their changed position allows him to change the angle and it gets _better_. Derek licks at the seam of Isaac’s lips. And Isaac lets out a sight.

They don’t break apart until the backdoor slams open and Erica yells, ‘Ha! I knew it! Pay up Whittemore!’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
